One False Couple, One Brilliant Plan
by Carefree Writer
Summary: Chuck is like a lion, Blair is like a lamb. But what happens when these two unlikely personas team up to become a faux "couple"? It is a war of love, lies, hope, and deceit, and as this dangerous game continues to be played, someone has to win and someone has to lose. Get your gossip bombs ready, and your scheming bullets prepared, this is one perilous plan.
1. The Scent of A Scheme

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or any of the characters within the show, even though I would love to claim Chuck and Nate for myself.**

Chapter One

She was a vision of pure untouched and classic beauty, a tall drink of water he easily wanted to drink down. Brown, glossy waves of untouched silky hair cascaded down her back, making a perfect color match to her doe brown hues. Her skin was smooth and creamy, a contrast against her bow shaped crimson lips that taunted him so mercilessly. He could stare at her for hours, and still find a new part of her for his eyes to demoralize, she was the type of girl who deserved to be loved slow and long for hours. Kisses should be placed appreciatively across that tight little body, she needed someone with skill to handle her well and pleasure her over and over and over...

"Son.." Bart Bass's crisp voice intruded his son, Chuck Bass's devious thoughts, "have you found one yet?" He whispered in a breathy tone, his icy arctic eyes scanning the room for anyone who was daring to listen in. It had been last week his father proclaimed that Charles must pick out a lady to make his "girlfriend." Apparently it would make Chuck appear more responsible, but he hated the word as much as he hated responsibilities and being tied down. The brunette boy straightened his tie and allowed a brief nod in his fathers direction.

"I've got it covered.." Chuck drawled in his signature gravelly voice, his eyes locked down on Blair Waldorf, the perfect woman for his plot. He made his way across the soirée, he may have only been in High School but he was an expert and balancing his scotch all while winding and mingling across the crowd of less desirable peers.

"Chuck Bass, I must admit I am surprised you are still here, " Blair chimed in her singsong tone, a feisty smirk across her rouge lips as her eyes scanned Chuck up and down, " it is almost ten o'clock and you haven't picked out some cheap, blonde whore who shops at Macy's for her lingerie and can hardly stand up straight because of too many wine coolers," she clucked her tongue, and the infamous Chuck Bass smirk crossed his face.

"I'd much rather prefer a woman who doesn't have lingerie at all, easier access, less time, less strings and zippers.." He trailed on, causing an eye roll from Blair's blonde counterpart, Serena Van Der Woodsen,

"Ew, Chuck, boundaries, not all of us like to hear about your sex life," Serena crossed her arms.

"If you'd prefer to watch, I have the tapes, and Serena we all know you have a special knack for those," he cruelly retorted, but in a teasing manner that he knew still irked both the beautiful friends.

"Why do you have to be so hard to deal with?" Blair spat, as she watched Serena sashay away to go find comfort with the golden boy, Nate Archibald, Blair's recent ex-boyfriend.

"Come back to my room with me," he sensually whispered, pulling Blair flush against his chest," and you can find I can be hard in many ways.." At this statement, he felt Blair catch her breath, as her eyes inadvertently glanced down upon his crotch. He cockily lifted her chin with one finger, their gazes meeting and her cheeks changing to a light shade of rose. "Waldorf, I have a preposition," he cooly pulled her into an empty corridor.

"If it involves me relieving your sexual fantasies, I'll refrain, thank you." Blair responded in an annoyed tone. She would much rather by at the party spying on Nate, who recently broke her heart, and traded her in for Serena.

"Not exactly my plan, but if you we're thinking about it, good idea.." He pressed her against the wall gently, dim moonlight shadows from the windows creating their limited vision of each other.

"What do you want, Chuck?" She pursed her lips, eyebrow raised.

"Bass Industries wants to show a grown up side of Charles Bass, a new luxury cruise will be released in our name and the best way to show I've grown up is supposedly to have a woman in my life.." He cleared his throat before continuing, "Love means maturity, and who better than the queen of Manhattan?" He said in hopes of flattering her into his plan.

She scoffed before a mischievous twinkle flashed in her chocolate orbs, "You want me, to pretend to be your girlfriend?" She chuckled softly, and he tensed, his jaw clenched. She noticed his demeanor change, it was a serious matter. "What's in it for me?"

"You want to make Nate jealous right? And who better as a scheming partner than Blair Waldorf?" At this, he leaned against her, "Don't torture me," he cooed against her ear, his lips brushing them with his hot breath moist against her lobes.

"I'm in, on a few conditions," at this he proudly smiled, she was being typical Blair but none the less part of the deal, "no sex, absolutely no touching, and frankly no interactions outside of acting, alright?"

He nodded with no intention of following them, "Shall we, my lady?" He backed off the wall and extended a hand forward towards the party, she pointedly smirked and sashayed her hips as she strutted ahead. His almond shaped eyes ogled over her perfect physique and behind, he extended a hand and squeezed one of her ass cheeks.

"What was that for?" She zipped around furiously.

"It was out of love, darling, why would you hate something your own boyfriend did to you so lovingly?" He asked innocently, with mischievous venom on his words.

_**This just in, Upper East Siders: C and B emerge into the party scene looking oh so smitten. Do I smell a new couple on the rise? Or is that the scent of something about to go up in flames? This is one hot couple. Burn, baby, burn. Xoxo - Gossip Girl.**_

**That concludes my first chapter, please review, it truly helps me see how and if I should continue. Please write predictions, ideas, or general thoughts about this chapter or where the story is headed. I promise it will get more interesting if you stick with me. Thank you. **


	2. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or any parts of it. **

Chapter Two

Morning light reached through the blinds of Blair Waldorf's room, the suns

warm rays creating patterns across her silky duvet and daring to sink underneath her eye mask. As she lifted her hear she freed her brown hues from their barrier and stretched her lithe arms out wide. As her eyes newly adjusted, she felt a gasp escape her lips at her surroundings. Boxes? Brown boxes were everywhere, filled to the brim with her belongings. It was only a moment after she realized what was happening before none other than Chuck Bass entered her room. He looked crisp in a tailored suit, his hair perfectly sculpted as always, the soft light illuminating his smile.

"You're awake, love," he softly stated as the movers entered and exited the room. Love? Right. Chuck was her...boyfriend. It was then Blair's jumbled mind remembered that she was scantily clad in a silk nightdress, she instantly covered herself with her sheets.

"What is going on, Chuck?" She dreadfully replied with a dead voice. It was much too early for his games, and much to early in their relationship for any of this to be happening. Their _fake relationship. _

All of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice coming from the steps. The bubbly voracious voice of Serena Van Der Woodsen hollered loudly as she entered the room, "You seriously were trying to hide this from me? Did you think I wouldn't find out you were dating Chuck? You could have at least told me."

"Serena, as much as we enjoy hearing you complain as you always manage to do, " Chuck calmly stated, facing Serena, "Blair is too busy getting ready to move in with me."

"Moving in?" Blair screeched, all it took was an eyebrow raised from Serena, a stony glare from Chuck, and she instantly changed her demeanor to a sweet one. "Right," she muttered as she glared right back at Chuck. She never agreed to moving in. He slid into the bed next to her, and she drew in her breath. In one swift motion, he pulled her onto his lap, practically naked as she was, and he held her there. Her stomach was about to erupt. What was that feeling? His skin burned when it connected with hers, the way he safely protected her on his lap as of she was truly his made her every cell tingle with life.

"B, you really agreed to this?" Serena curiously asked.

"Well, my little sweetheart right here promised he would buy me that complete diamond set, you know the one I will wear to Cotillion?" Blair brightly smiled as her underlying scheme laid its plan, she tapped his nose as the words escaped from her rose lips. Chuck's lips pursed into a straight line, as his eyes narrowed and set on her charming face.

"Only after she promised we could have a happy ending once the night ends.." He retorted back without even a pause, matching her game and smile perfectly.

"And then he told me that the happy ending involves a trip to Paris, all expenses paid, plus a shopping spree. Isn't he so sweet?" Blair said through gritted teeth, squeezing his cheek to what appeared sweetly to Serena, but impacted a painful pinch to Chuck. He roughly squeezed her thigh.

"You guys really are made for each other.." Serena mumbled, with crossed arms. This made both of them blush, because they actually weren't together and a bystander thought they should be.

"We should be on our way to the limo," Blair quickly added, avoiding the topic expertly and painlessly. As much as she loved Serena, dealing with her could get taxing, and dreadfully boring. Blair Waldorf was so _not _ , and spewing off advice to the slightly clueless blonde was not her day job or duty.

A few minutes later, Serena had probably hopped off to go find Nate, and Chuck and Blair were about to descend as a couple onto the streets of the UES. They were in the lobby before Blair outstretched her dainty arm, grasping onto Chuck's bicep and curling her slim fingers tightly around the fabric of his suit jacket.

"Take my hand," she commanded, holding it out for him.

He scoffed, "Chuck Bass doesn't hold hands."

"Blair Waldorf's boyfriends _always _hold hands."

"I don't do girlfriends, Waldorf, so if you expect me to go gallivanting around showering you with loving gestures you are sorely mistaken."

"If you expect me to continue this charade without you following my demands, than _you_ are sorely mistaken," Blair shot back without missing a beat, and she got him. He cast his eyes side to side and surveyed the scene before resting upon her winning smirk. His large hand enveloped her small one, like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Sparks. Sent through both their bodies, sending electricity straight through their veins and shocking them in the heart. Chuck cleared his throat and pulled them ahead, out into the daylight.

"Don't expect me to do this-"

She quickly cut him off, "You're the best, baby."

Baby? He grimaced at the word, and as she crawled into the limo, a faint smile appeared on his lips. _This isn't real. Get yourself together. _But no matter how hard both of them tried, they realized their hearts beat a little faster together, their feelings became a little stronger, and their lives would change forever.

{later that day}

_Ding. _The thick silver doors of the elevator popped open. _Click. _The brown door of Chuck's Empire suite opened, revealing Chuck and Blair to their new "home" together. Blair questioned why her hands was still snug in Chuck's, but the answer came soon as "WELCOME HOME," was screamed out amongst the crowd.

Serena, Lily, Eric, Jenny, Rufus, Dan, Nate, even Bart, and a few other socialites all stood upon the decorated room. They threw a welcoming party for her? And Serena was in on it?

She dazedly entered the room, hesitantly releasing Chuck's hand as she entered the mass of people. Chuck stood back, watching from afar with a smug smile. She looked radiant. Her grin lit up the whole room, her youthful exuberance was a party of it's own, he decided. He loved her like this. Mingling, the center of attention, being a true queen.

Blair began to stutter as she turned to her friend, "Serena, how did you...? But you were-"

"A distraction!" She announced as she cut Blair off, bubbly as always, "Chuck set this all up," S offered a genuine smile, reaching out and squeezing Blair's arm, "for you, B."

It wasn't right to feel this happy, because he did it for show. He did it to prove she was his "girlfriend", not for her, but it was still effort. Effort to make her surprised, and happy. Effort he never used on anyone else. The crowd dispersed after seeing her reaction, and began to eat and chat.

A sly Bart Bass sidled up next to his son, crossing his arms and much like Chuck he nonchalantly scanned the room. "The Bass board will fall for this easily, that Blair is an easy target. Nice pickings"

"She isn't my target," Chuck snapped, before gaining his composure, "she agreed to help me, for her own personal gain too."

"Oh, protective," Bart briskly interjected, with an obvious unamusement, "no matter what you do, Charles, do not fall for a lady. Work is your priority, and if you change that I will have you off the board as soon as possible."

"I will never fall in love," he responded sharply.

All of a sudden, Chuck came up beside Blair and drew her hand in his, he kissed the knuckles.

"Do you like it?" He asked optimistically, and she nodded.

Lily paraded over with a camera in hand, "Can we get a kiss from the happy couple?" She asked as the camera lifted up to capture them, in it's frame. The two brunette paused, and glanced at each other. A kiss was different. It was scary. It could stir up emotions, it could mean more, it could mean _something. _He wanted her perfect lips, and she wanted his even more, it was like a new drug they both wanted to taste but addiction would surely be a side effect. Craving disaster, but loving the taste of it, was a way to downfall. Then he was all over her, his lips pressed against hers deliciously. His finger held her chin softly, and her hands were flat against his chest for balance, as their lips made contact and then reluctantly broke apart.

"You're beautiful.." She thought she heard him whisper, and their eyes finally met. Two "fake" lovers afraid, wearily becoming each others lifeline in this scheme. He turned his head with a wide smile, the kind that he had when his plan fell into place. And maybe that hurt her a bit, because he did it for the camera, and so did she.

"Nice acting, Waldorf," he muttered low enough so no one could hear, with a wink. She forced a small smile, and nodded once in agreement. Then why did something fake, feel so real? Loving Chuck Bass would be like loving a tornado. A disaster spotted from afar, ensuring doom, but crashing right into her. In this moment, she knew, she was going to get swept away.

And maybe, she didn't mind.

_Spotted: Our favorite new Queen moving in with our most devious King, and sharing a sweet kiss to seal her entrance to hell. Watch out B, entering the devil's layer is all fun and games until you get engulfed in his fiery path. We all know C is no lover boy, and even B can't change that. Or can she? You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl_**. **

**Please review with suggestions, ideas, or general comments. This story may seem like fluff now, but some issues are bound to arise soon. Thanks for reading! **


	3. In The Family

Chapter Three

Minutes, hours, days.

Blair Waldorf had no idea how long she had been staring at the picture, the one of her with the boy, two lips entwined of what seemed to be pure happiness. Her fingers grazed her lips, her eyes longingly searched the digital photo, her heart ached at the thought it was all for the cameras. Did she actually like Chuck Bass? _Ew, no, he was intolerable. _But somehow she wanted more.

"Honey, I'm home," Chuck sneered in a joking matter, as he entered their home and hugged Blair from behind, wrapping both his arms around her stomach and surely smirking all while doing so. No one was here to see, so he was doing it because...he wanted to? Her heart beat raced..why?

"Don't try to play sweet now," she jokingly responded angrily, "my back still hurts from you making me sleep on the sofa."

"You offered to," he drawled into her ear, smirking at how adorable she was when she attempted to be furious,

"Only because every time I mentioned the word 'bed' you attached a new sexual adventure to it," she retorted with a disgusted face, her nose scrunched up.

"There is nothing new about removing our clothes and-"

She cut him off, "Enough, Chuck!" She sharply responded, "onto more important matters, will you be escorting me to cotillion?"

His face dropped at the thought of the childish and dull event, but he knew complying was part of the deal, Nate would be there and making him jealous was sadly why Blair agreed.

"On one condition.." He sensually whispered onto her ear, as he brought one of his hands to her shoulder, the other pressed against her cheek to keep her face close to his, "I get to pick out the dress," he slowly drawled, "something that fits your body perfectly." Her eyes threatened to roll back in her head, her cheeks were aflame, and cool chills were being shot down her spine.

"O..o..of course," the overwhelmed Blair sputtered out, causing a smirk to form on Chuck's lips. He knew how to make a girl desire him, lust after him.

"I want something that reveals these shoulders," he continued as he ran his sizable hand down her shoulder, allowing the strap of her silk nightdress to fall, "and something that subtly reveals you in an innocent way, I don't want anyone else to see too much of you.." He shifted his hand downward, and cupped her breast gently, groping it before continuing, "and a dress that delicately hugs your curves," he spread his hand flat against her stomach, causing her to shakily shudder, "and shows off all your _perfect_ assets" he took his hand between the small space between them and slid it across her ass, before running it to the front again, pulling her close, and placing it between her legs.

"Chuck!" She swatted away his hand, "you are disgusting and I hate you."

"Then why as you still clutching my pants?" He leered with a smirk, at the tiny fist she had formed around the charcoal fabric.

She pushed off of him and flipped around trying her very hardest to appear clam and collected, her annoyance quite obvious, "no touching unless people are watching, remember?"

"That must have slipped my mind at the sound of you purring at my touch," he closed his eyes as if reminiscing.

"I'm not a cat," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure you aren't," he teased as his eyes traced up and down her body, "but I can imagine you are quite the lioness in bed."

"I have lunch plans with Serena," she proudly stated, slinging her purse onto the crook of her arm, "goodbye Chuck."

"I'm out to lunch with Nathaniel as well, hate you," he jokingly called out.

"I hate you too," she blew him a kiss, and was out the door.

{Later}

His office was surprisingly pristine, he had files scattered a bit, but the whole room had a sophisticated feel, a Chuck Bass sanctuary. Blair shut the door behind her as she ,wandered over to his desk, surprising him at work got much attention from the other office members, and made their relationship far more approved. She faced his desk, her back to the door, as she examined a picture frame. With further inspection, she saw a photo of them placed inside.

The door clicked open, and a smile eagerly overwhelmed her mouth, she didn't turn around as she set down the photo. "Chuck, I've been waiting for you, and I must say, this photo of us? Very mushy of you. Please don't say you are getting soft on me."

The door clicked shut soon after, and she heard the lock, then footsteps approaching her back, two burly hands grasped her waist. "I always knew you were a keeper," the dark voice drawled, "Beauty, brains, a feisty attitude. Let me get this straight, I know about you and Charles plan, and I will gladly reveal it so the cruise line deal becomes mine if you don't follow my rules."

"W-what rules?" Blair stuttered to the man behind her, as she attempted to break free she felt him press his bulge against her and shove her further against the desk.

"We are going to make a little movie, Blair, and you're going to make love to me," the mouth pressed to her ear. This was different, the way Chuck had done this before felt so much warmer, felt so much safer. "And if you don't? I will reveal Chuck's scheme and his childish attempt to higher himself."

"You can't get away with this," Blair squirmed and his grip held tighter.

"Oh, come on, the camera will love you, and so will I, and as for Chuck? You're just another one of his whores." The voice spat disgustingly.

She knew this man,

It was Jack Bass.


	4. Needed Pieces

**To answer questions, this takes place when they are seniors in high school. Chuck and Blair haven't had sex yet, or anything of the sorts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters in it.**

Chapter Four

Skin pressed against skin, force against innocence, a raging beast and his prey. It was all Chuck Bass saw as the door to his office clicked open, his brown hues darkening at the sight. Blair was pressed against his desk, her head jerkily trying to escape the menacing kisses of her attacker. Her dress was rumpled haphazardly on the floor, and she was in nothing but her lingerie. _Had she worn that for me? _He pushed the inappropriate thought away, and all it took was Jack's hands caressing her legs, and the sight of a video camera for Chuck to lose all self restrain.

It was then his body reacted before his mind could, and he was lunging towards Jack Bass, his fist pounding him off of Blair Waldorf. Blair was shoved off the desk in the incident, her weak legs giving out as she dropped to the floor. but Chuck was too busy for concern, both his hands were clenched into fists reflecting the cold-hard tenseness of his heart. He felt a protective instinct, any girl could be passed around between the Bass men, but this girl was his, this girl was _his _Blair.

"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend!" Chuck growled, his knuckles still crushing any part of Jack he could. His ears seemed to be covered with a fog of rage, only allowing in the faint noise of Blair's cries of protest and trembling fearful sobs in the background. Jack was now positioned on the floor, in an almost laughable fetal position, and Chuck released completely. Beating him to the point of no return, bearing his teeth like a dog foaming at the mouth, his eyes live with an evil fire straight from hell.

"Get off, man!" Jack protested, his own fist colliding with the smooth cheek of Chuck Bass, and the two men gave up the fight, ceasing fire. Chuck quickly scrabbled to his feet, and collected Blair, the video cam, and her dress, and they exited the room all at once.

"Put this on," he lowly demanded, handing Blair his suit jacket, for her dress would take much to long to fiddle with. His eyes then had good time to study her, she was trembling, goose flesh covering the creamy skin of her thighs. Mascara tinted tears made roadways down her cheeks, crashing and colliding at the intersection of her shuddering rosy lips. What was this feeling? Of ownership, and protection, and the need to comfort. He shook it off, and the second she crossed her arms to hold shut the jacket, he linked his muscular arm securely around her waist.

Her lips parted as she went to speak, "Tha-"

"Don't thank me, any man in his right mind would do anything for you," his voice echoed, before he could dare stop himself. As his eyes stayed plastered on the limo, he missed the faint curling of her lips upward. _She was a sad sight, but not one to pity_, his mind admitted. Even in the state of panic and hysteria, she was tantalizingly gorgeous. Vulnerability was not her or his strong suit, but in this moment they couldn't hold it back, because it was more natural than stony glares and defensive words.

Blair Waldorf was his slice of paradise, his escape from the cruel reality of his desolate life. He lacked love, support, and hope. His facade was that of a confidently arrogant man, but his soul was that of a lost boy determined to be found. His life was a game of hide and seek between his emotions and his demeanor.

He figured, this stunning woman was his salvation.

Blair Waldorf was finally going to find the boy within the man, and with that thought, his glassy eyes contrasted with a soft smile.

{Later: Empire penthouse}

_"I'm back, and no one can save you this time, whore," the malicious voice of Jack Bass echoed in her head. He was back, he was naked, and as she peered upon her own body she realized she was too. _

_"No! No! I hate you!" She protested, as he pushed her against the wall and got to work, it was then she heard a voice coming from no where. _

"What's wrong? Blair, wake up," and with those words she did. Her mouth and nose battled for air, and the heaving of her chest was a maddening pattern that drove her insane. Her eyes adjusted, and she came to her senses. It was just a nightmare, and she was not in that dreadful office again but rather cozily in The Empire, snuggled up in... _Chuck Bass's _arms. With further inspection, she found her body curled up tightly against Chuck, her dainty arm was grasping his shirt across his chest, a single leg of hers entangled with his. And he was holding her close, his arm was anchoring her body to his as if someone would come to kidnap her away any second.

"Bad dream?" He asked curiously, shifting her closer to him with the soft push of his hand.

"It was J-jack he came back and.. And he-"

"Shhh," he soothingly whispered into her ear, his lips pressed against her head, "I have you now, you're safe with me." Those words were perhaps the most beautiful she'd ever head, he had her, and if only he knew he did in more ways than one. After that, she was completely enveloped in the moment. He was warm, and soft, and the most loving she'd ever seen him.

"Chuck Bass, a romantic, who knew?" Her teasing voice escaped her lips, and through a broken smile and tears she managed to maintain her queen status. His signature smirk was soon to follow, and he felt repaired knowing she was feeling good enough to flirt...I mean, to tease.

"This is hardly romantic, I have a girl wearing my suit jacket, half naked, draped around me," his eyes slid across her body and connected with hers, "If I didn't know any better, I would say this was a very happy ending to my day."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "thanks for reminding me, skin to skin contact with you may result in diseases, I should change."

"I can assure you the only disease I have is sexual lust for beautiful women, and much like an infection that desire is spreading all through my body.." He shifted unforgettably, as he noticed the boner that was protruding.

Blair felt it against her and pulled back, "you are incorrigible! You can't even cuddle without being turned on?"

"Please, Waldorf, don't give yourself too much credit," he grimaced, "I'm having a.. For the lack of better words, dry spell."

"And it will stay that way, how dare you try to take advantage of me when I am needy and vulnerable!" She wailed angrily, not quite sure why the words were spilling off her tongue. His features darkened as the words hit him, he became serious as quickly as he had turned from sentimental to flirtatious.

"I would never do that," he blankly stayed, shrugging her body from his and focusing his gaze on the covers, a vacant disinterest in her taking him over.

"I.. I," she stuttered weakly, her heart's heavy beating seemingly in sync with her voice. Something about his transformation to becoming cold killed her on the inside, like every layer she worked to delicately peel off just quickly reappeared, leaving her miles away from his core. "I didn't mean that, for a second I just remembered Jack and I..."

"Don't say his name," Chuck coldly stated, but his body reacted much different than his words. He drew Blair back into him closely, and he held her securely. The two remained silent, but they didn't need words. Their minds echoed the same thought for each other: _I need you. _

In this moment, nothing felt fake. There were no people, no cameras, nobody to act in front of. Yet, the two were more of a couple now than they had falsely been for days. They both began to become sleepy again, the startled awakening of them both resulted in heavy eyelids and lazy bodies. The room was illuminated by nothing but soft satin moonlight, and it felt calming to Blair, more like home than ever before.

"You let me sleep in the bed," she softly whispered, a tiny smirk spreading across her lips as much as her lack of energy allowed.

"There is no other place you fit better," he replied, as he ran his fingers up and down her side in a loving action.

She couldn't help but smile knowing he was still awake, because it meant he hadn't decided to move, that he wanted to keep her right here, "I'm glad I'm the missing puzzle piece to your bed."

"No," he claimed briskly, "you're the missing puzzle piece to me."

**_This just in: A bloody, bruised Jack Bass trailing out of Bass enterprise right after our a messy B and frazzled C. I wonder what Jack had did, or rather who he did. The Bass taste for a Waldorf must run in their blood. Xoxo- Gossip Girl. _**

**Thanks for reading, sorry if this chapter wasn't all to interesting but please keep sticking with me. Reviews are greatly appreciated with ideas, predictions, or general comments. Xoxo.**


	5. Drama at the Cotillion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters**.

Chapter Five

Swirls of ravishing colors and luxurious fabrics decorated the ballroom and the bronzed and glowing bodies of UES socialites. Rose and fuchsia lips opened to speak and closed to kiss, manicured nails pulled dancers closer and guarded whispered secrets. There was something whimsical and magical about the golden room, with its classy music and picturesque scene.

Blair Waldorf herself had stepped out into the scene wearing a a drop dead gorgeous golden dress, it fit her curves like liquid gold, and dropped down just above her lower back to reveal spotless pale flesh. As she entered the room she demanded attention in a way that she hardly even had to try, and as for Chuck, he was wearing a matching tie underneath a chocolate brown suit. The duo was stunning, and they had been prancing around the dance floor for what seemed like hours.

"I'll go grab us drinks, my lady, " Chuck murmured in her ears, as he reluctantly released his hands from her waist, and gave a smoldering gaze before stalking away. It was then a firm hand grasped Blair's dainty elbow, harshly pulling it. She angrily turned to face the rude person who had grabbed her, but as her eyes and brain made sense of the situation she saw it was only Nate Archibald. He looked glorious in his tailored black suit, his golden locks slightly ruffled, his blue eyes twinkling underneath the chandelier cast light.

"Can we talk?" He asked with a serious expression, his hand burning a hole through Blair's skin with the tingle it caused. She hadn't seen Nate in forever, and was sure he found out about her and Chuck. He was bound to take her back, and she was ready for it. Archibald and Waldorf were the perfect couple, it was the king and queen of all the kingdom...but how come she felt a sadness realizing it wasn't Chuck's hand? She shook the thought.

"Don't waste my time, Archibald," she said in an annoyed tone, trying to remain nonchalant about the whole situation. With that he drew her away into an empty corridor, and she felt herself glancing back at the room to look for Chuck, her eyes missed him, but his hadn't missed hers, and his glare shot daggers right through Nathaniel's head.

"Blair, I miss you," he started, his innocent hues almost pleading for her forgiveness, "seeing you tonight..with Chuck, has made me realize no much you belong with me," he flatly said, and she couldn't tell if he meant it. He always seemed to lack affection and love for her, but he was what she wanted, and he took the bait now all she had to do was reel him in.

"You know I'm with Chuck..." She sadly admitted, knowing the charade would keep up until Chuck got the cruise line deal. "Why should I take you back? Did Serena walk away from you?" She bitterly retorted.

"No..It's because..I think love you."

{in the ballroom}

A glass of scotch, standing alone, it was the perfect vision of Chuck Bass as most knew, and right now he was the matching image to what the public's brains conspired. It'd been only a moment ago that his best friend, Nate Archibald, had whisked away Blair for what seemed like an important conversation. He realized that this was working out, Blair's end of the deal. A fake relationship that would make Nate jealous, and take her back. But what was this feeling?

If this realization that Blair had no feelings for Chuck was a gun, the very thought that he may have been falling for her was the trigger, and seeing her with Nate? The bullet. He leaned against the bar, suave and elegant, but his eyes were stony and much like a hawks scanned the room. Many girls tried to get his attention, but he shrugged them off. He knew something must be wrong with him at this point.

"Ah, my favorite nephew," the familiar voice of Jack Bass came accompanied with a hand cupped on Chuck's shoulder.

"If you knew any better you wouldn't have shown up," Chuck growled, turning to face the goofy smiling man.

"Blair told you I knew, right?" He cockily drawled, "about your fake affairs?" He laughed a bit, as if the situation was all too amusing.

"What she and I have is real," Chuck firmly stated, an increase of fury bubbling beneath him through all his veins.

"That explains why I just saw her with that feisty little tongue of hers shoved down Nathaniel's throat," Jack lied easily, "I can't blame her, I would choose him over you any day. He's a true gentlemen; rich, handsome, and probably good in bed for her," Jack lied further, unbeknownst to Chuck.

An eruption. It's what it felt like within Chuck Bass that very moment. The sight of Nathaniel and Blair kissing was being visualized in his head like a horror movie, a constant reel of his worst nightmares settling in his mind. His heart was seizing up and dropping, and as the golden boy himself began to waltz over to the Bass men, Chuck tried to contain himself. He felt an ownership over Blair, one that he had no right to have.

"Hey, man," Nate briskly stated as he marched to Chuck with determination, "Blair has always been mine, what made you think you could take her?"

"Oh, this is about to get good," Jack smiled, sipping his drink while keeping his eyes on the teenage boys,

"Do us all a favor and get lost, Jack," Chuck firmly stated before turning his head to Nathaniel, "you stay away from her, you will not touch her ever again," Chuck growled, stepping towards Nate, "do you hear me?!"

Nate looked Chuck up and down with disgust, "Back off, man! I told her I loved her, and I know she loves me too even if she won't admit it, it's always been that way!"

_She loves me too. _The words were terrifyingly painful, as they entered Chuck's ears and repeated all the way down the pathway to his heart, he knew he was incapable of bring loved. It was a blur of emotion as he pushed through the crowd, he need anything to forget about this.

He was a fool for thinking that him and Blair were anything but the deal they made, and with that, he drowned in the salvation he knew so well. Alcohol and escape.

Blair paraded back into Cotillion, tears somewhat blurring her vision at the utter confusion that had just taken place, it had only been minutes ago she had her talk with Nate. The recent memory failed to leave her frazzled mind.

_"No..It's because..I think love you." Nate had said, and Blair felt almost upset that he had uttered it. _

_"But don't you see? You and I will never be, because you love Serena, not me," Blair placed her hand upon Nate's cheek, "I don't love you anymore, because my heart is beating for someone else."_

_"Chuck?"_

_"I love him, and I don't know why or even how, but I feel electric around him, alive, and like the most special girl in the word," she bashfully admitted, "We fit, you and I forced ourselves to, but with him; it's natural." And that was when she walked away, and headed back into the dance floor, to find Chuck and confess her uncanny feelings._

Where was he? It'd been a few minutes now, and it was apparent he was no longer on the dance floor. Nate was with Serena looking somber, Jack Bass was talking up a redhead, and Chuck Bass was nowhere in sight. A few moments later she whipped out her phone, and exited into the hallway where classrooms where darkly lit and vacant. She sent him a text, and hear a _buzz buzz_ coming faintly from a classroom.

"Chuck?" She called out with a smirk, knowing he was probably awaiting her to escape the crowd. She heard some shuffling coming from an open classroom and tiptoed to the door to surprise him. Hair fixed, dress pressed, lipstick reapplied, she knew she could now enter.

With a soft push, and a wide smile, she pushed the door open, but the sight in front of her caused those same lips to frown and a gasp to escape. Leaning against the desk was no other than Chuck Bass, with two girls on either side of him, his hands on their asses, both their lips finding either his or his skin. Blair swallowed, but couldn't keep her eyes away.

They were wearing slinky dresses, and were both more beautiful than she could ever be with long legs, and enchanting eyes, and silky hair. They were everything she wasn't, and for some reason this is what hurt the most. She wasn't his vision of beauty, she wasn't what Chuck wanted. His eyes found her between the rapid kisses, and it was as if a moment froze. She felt tears well, and she frowned as they spilled down her cheeks.

"Blair.." He said, but he didn't bother to move. The girls kept kissing, he kept standing, and he didn't seem fazed. The only reason he would ever be sorry was because he got caught, not because he did this. She turned on her heel, and ran down the hallway and through Cotillion.

"Blair! Wait!" Serena called, obviously concerned for her best friend, but Blair didn't listen. She kept running until she was on the streets, a beautiful girl in a ball gown with hideous tears and emotions becoming a mask. Along the way she ditched her heels, and when she was at her home, not Chuck's penthouse but her true home, and was out of breath she slammed the door to her bathroom and sank down against the wall.

_Not good enough._

_Fat._

_Ugly._

_Unlovable. _

The words echoed in her mind like her only prayer, and she felt herself spiraling out of control. It was all fake, but during it she may have realized her love for Chuck Bass, and when she was about to bare it all, he was too, in a much different way to two different girls.

It was the kind of pain that you can only deal with because it reminds you that you're alive. The only man who loved her back she just gave up for UES's notorious playboy, and it was all too much.

Her phone buzzed with texts.

**Serena: **What happened?!

**Nate: **Are you okay?

Of course she ignored them, she knew the only person who cared deep down for her was Chuck Bass, or was at least supposed to be.. Her eyes wandered to the toilet, the porcelain bowl that seemed so tantalizing, and she crawled to to it, and released her insecurities. She flushed them away, and somehow she felt better.

_A princess spotted fleeing from the ball, is B the new Cinderella? It seems not, because instead of finding her glass slipper, her new prince C found two hot ladies to spend the night with. And I heard his business proposal is tomorrow? This should be good. Nothing screams responsibility like cheating on your girlfriend, C. Xoxo - Gossip Girl_

**Please review with comments, ideas, or future predictions. Xoxo,**


	6. Same Game, New Stakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.**

Chapter Six

He nervously paced outside the meeting room, his hand ripping through his brown locks, as his matching orbs traced over the hardwood floor. The men filed into the room for Chuck's proposal, and he forced a respectful smile to each. All he could think of was Blair, and that face she made, the genuine hurt he caused her as he was involved with the two hot ladies. Why should he care? Blair went off with Nate anyways, he was nothing to her.

"Looking frazzled, nephew," Jack Bass sing songed as he drew Chuck into the board room with him, talking in a low enough voice so no one would here.

"Yesterday wasn't exactly my best, but I can assure you I will get this deal," Chuck uneasily responded.

"Oh, really? Because you see, I run this operation, I've been pulling the strings all along, dearest Charles."

"What are you talking about?" Chuck spat back, his words aimed towards Jack, but his eyes scanning the room for Blair to arrive.

"I can easily oust you and Blair's fake relationship if I wanted to, the whole board would find you quite lame."

"You have no proof what we have isn't real."

"I knew you would say that, and that's exactly why I won't tell your truth," Jack shrugged, "because what you have is real enough that when I told you Blair kissed Nate, which she didn't, it was enough for you to go screw up as you went to fuck those two, admiringly gorgeous, ladies. Nice pick by the way," he patted Chuck's Bass, "I won't destroy your cruise line pitch, because I've already destroyed you."

"What? You lied?" Chuck croakily said, but the meeting was about to begin, and Jack Bass was off to his seat with nothing but a malicious smirk and the straightening of his slick tie. That's why Blair was so upset, not only did she not kiss Nate, but she had rejected the golden boy. That would explain Nate's confrontation, why he was so upset with Chuck for truthfully "stealing" Blair.

As he mind thought of the brunette, she magically appeared, slipping into the room slyly and walking towards her chair. He was awe struck she had shown, she had every reason to not do this for him, and he stood there just admiring her.

"Excuse me," she muttered as she reached him, trying to slide past so she could sit down. He noticed her eyes never once met his, and she looked worn down. Her minimal make-up couldn't dare to hide the bags under her eyes, and the way she moved expressed weakness.

"You have to let me explain-"

"Don't," she abruptly interrupted, "please just move," she begged, her voice small and heartbreakingly weak. Chuck glanced around the table and noticed the board was all settled and their eyes began to rest on him. Blair took her seat, and the hint that she had to play girlfriend, and she spread a wide smile and mouthed "good luck." A moment that would seem so real and sweet to others, but so falsely happy to him.

He went on, pitching points, targeting minds, explaining his reasoning. It was typical, and at the end the claps suggested he had won them over.

"We will discuss this decision, you have great potential, young man," said one of the burly members, and as they all shook his hand and dispersed, Blair stood right by his side, clinging to him like a trophy wife. Once everybody, including an accomplished Jack Bass, left the room, Blair was about to also.

Chuck carried his designer loafer clad feet quickly towards the door, and shut the brown door until it latched and left him and Blair trapped. She seemed so fragile, no comment or no fight was put up.

"Blair, Jack told me a lie," he started.

Blair pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, "so blame this on him? It that your get out of jail free card?"

"No," he fought for words to say, "but he told me he saw you and Nate together, kissing, and it hurt I must admit."

"It hurt?" She interrupted, crossing her arms and moving towards him, "to feel pain one must feel _something_ and it is apparent you don't care about me."

"Hear me out," he softly said, placing both his hands on Blair's arms, gazing down at the beautiful eyes that so expertly dodged his gaze, "I thought you two would be getting back together, my greatest refuge was alcohol and woman, I was furious, not thinking right."

She shook off his hands, "You don't get it, it doesn't matter why you did it, but you did, and you did it for revenge." The words hit close to home, and he realized how boyish of a mistake he had made. "What are we even fighting for?"

The room became silent. He had hurt her, but what did that mean? This was an act, he was treating her like this relationship was real. She shouldn't have cared he was with other woman, and he shouldn't care that she was hurt by it. What he was avoiding so long finally hit him, he had feelings for Blair. Real and raw feelings, but he could never admit it.

She shakily sighed and nodded as if her point had been proven, "this ends here, this fake relationship deal will end now." He wondered why he felt like he was actually losing something.

"Agreed."

"But, I need you for one last thing," Blair finally allowed her eyes to meet his as the words left those delicious looking ruby lips. "I have to visit my mother for a weekend, and my doctor told me I can not go alone."

"Doctor?"

"Don't further question, but Nate hates me, Serena is too busy with him, and I won't be able to go without you."

This was his opportunity to spend more time with Blair, even not as a couple, so without thinking he replied, "When are we leaving?"

{Later}

The limo ride was awkward to say the least, and Blair Waldorf couldn't believe she had requested Chuck's help. It was last night, after she had purged, that Dorota found her and insisted a doctors visit. The man with white hair and a ratty beard had told her she was emotionally unstable, _no kidding, _and could not do traveling alone and unsupervised.

Blair had dozed off somewhere along the ride, and awoke to find herself feeling extremely comfortable in the tight usually pain inducing limo. Her chocolate orbs scanned and she found her hand intertwined with Chuck's, her head against his shoulder. She sat up quickly and fixed her hair, giving him a disgusted stare.

"Can't keep your hands off me, Waldorf?"

"You wish," she rolled her eyes, "Are we almost there?"

"We've been here for two hours, but I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

"How sweet, I'm surprised you didn't try to rape me," she teasingly spat.

He smirked, "My fingers had enough fun, I thought I should save my energy for later."

Blair scoffed, "There will be no 'later', Bass-hole."

"Actually, technically there will be a later, unless you have a way to stop time because that could be our next pitch to Bass Industries," he replied, purposely trying to irk her. She was overall cranky, but couldn't help but enjoy their playful banter. He proudly looked at her as she couldn't come up with a response.

"Stop being so cocky," she demanded, "your ego hardly fits in this limo."

"If you think my ego is big, you should see my-"

"Enough!" She shuddered at his statement, but ignored the thrill of it that rushed through her body. The two then collected themselves before heading up to see see Eleanor. As they walked in, Blair's luxuriously dressed mother breezily came over, providing two kisses to each cheek of both of them.

"Oh, darling, what in gods name are you wearing?" Eleanor's first words were, as she made a big show out of looking Blair up and down with an obvious distaste.

"I..I can go change, my old clothes are still upstairs," Blair attempted to firmly reply, but as Chuck saw her features crack he knew it was an exterior.

"Old clothes?" Eleanor laughed, "you probably could not fit in those anymore, we have trash bags which might fit you best," the elder Waldorf remarked, tittering at her joke. Blair uncomfortably shifted, her cheeks turning pink at the thought of Chuck hearing this, and most likely validating what Eleanor had said within his head. "No wonder Nate moved on, but it's such a pity, a girl your age being single."

Her breath caught as she felt a masculine hand wrap around hers, and her head slightly turned to find Chuck staring back at her with soft eyes.

"I'm her boyfriend," he firmly stated, giving her hand a squeeze, and the shock of either fear or delight in Eleanor's eyes made Blair let out her breath. And just like that, they were back in the game, but this time there was no winner or loser, because the only thing they were fighting for was each other. But they were still both too afraid to admit that.

Eleanor then guided them to the table, and Chuck and her sat. His hand never released hers and she felt comfortable. He then leaned over and whispered, "don't change, you look more beautiful than anybody else I know."

With those simple words, she loved him even more.

**Please review with comments, ideas, or future predictions. **


	7. Game On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

Nighttime had fallen upon the Upper East Side like a drunken friend draping across a sober one, hopelessly blacking out the activities of daytime. Dinner at the Waldorf residence had been filled with tension to say the least, Blair and Chuck had to explain their coupledom to Eleanor which worked out horribly as their words jumbled into what would only deny validation of what they supposedly had. They couldn't answer any of the questions without disagreeing, and all Eleanor did was disapprovingly say snide comments in her judgmental tone.

Eleanor got up from her seat, claiming she had to go freshen up in the kitchen and beckoning Blair to join her with the look all mother's perfected when signaling their kids to have a talk. After shooting a look to Chuck, the younger Waldorf had dragged her way into the kitchen and observed to see Eleanor had filled the sink with soap water. Everybody knew Dorota would be doing the dishes later and it was a petty excuse to separate Chuck and Blair, it gave the room an eerie feel. Her mother was relentless, and knew getting Blair alone was as easy as an attack like a lion going after an antelope- an easy takedown. The two Waldorf ladies stood in silence, not sure who should speak first.

"Blair, I've got something to tell you but you mustn't go around telling anyone including Charles," Eleanor said in a low voice meant to be quiet, the firmness and stress laced in her tone a frightening combination, "Waldorf designs have crashed, the fashion industry has no place for us anymore. I was opting to sell the company, but it's too late. Ends couldn't meet and we've been handed out to a much larger company, we couldn't even get bought out."

Blair's doe brown eyes widened in shock at the mention of her mom's life, her childhood being torn away and given to a stranger like a free hand me down, "This can't be happening," she faintly whispered, clutching her hand on the countertop until her knuckles turned as white as her lips, "What does this mean for us?"

There was a dreadful silence, yet Blair's head was occupied with concerns flooding her mind and attacking all passages of thought. Eleanor looked downward, studying the tiles of the floor as a stream of tears began to run down her drooping cheeks, getting lost in the minor wrinkles that had aged on her face.

"I've placed our money into this company, dedicated all my time..." Eleanor squeezed her hazel eyes shut and brought her fingers to her temples, rubbing small circles on the flesh that rested there. "Blair, what I'm trying to say, is I've filed for bankruptcy."

"The company is already gone, how is that even possible?" Blair quickly said back, bracing herself for the words she knew would come next.

"No, honey. We've filed for bankruptcy, our family has."

{Later That Week}

Despite his dire lack of interest in education, Chuck Bass was no idiot and he was smart enough to comprehend the fact that ever since his little stunt at the Waldorf residence; Blair had been avoiding him. She fell asleep before he got home no matter how early, and would wake up and exit the suite before he even had a chance to catch her awake. Anytime they would lock eyes on the streets of the UES, she'd duck into the nearest place even if it was a public bathroom which she never used. As for school? She suddenly had an overwhelming interest on chatting with anybody who could make her appear busy, and studying was magically her haven. Chuck drank to all these events, cheers to Blair for managing to piss him off.

He'd only hauled them back into the game because of an insane moment of honest goodness that had vibrated his heart and crumbled all his moral grounds. His true feelings for her would be a downfall, and even though she hated the game- all he wanted was to have an excuse to keep her around. As his thoughts drifted off about her, she materialized in person. The minimal sunlight was illuminating her every beautiful feature, outlining her curves and lips with a soft grace that melted his slowly thawing heart. His signature smirk replaced the scowl he had just been adorning as he saddled up to her side, falling into step with Blair naturally, their feet smacking along the sidewalk as they strolled along.

Her muddy hues casted sideways and rolled to look straight again as she saw who her mystery companion was. "Have you ever been told you're like a fly?" She paused in place, turning to face him with her dainty arms crossed against her chest, which contained her annoyingly beating fast heart. "Pesky, hard to get rid of, an annoying buzz in my ear wherever I go."

"Flies also land on people in the nude, could we possibly arrange that?" He raised an eyebrow tauntingly, his chiseled body facing her more petite one. He stroked his rough fingers up and down her arm until he could feel goosebumps rise across her delicate flesh.

She slapped his hand away leaving a red mark on his and a stinging sensation sprawling on hers. An cy grimace arose on her rosy lips as her wide orbs critically looked back at his lovely golden specked hues, "Flies are also disgusting, like you, and unfortunately I don't have anything to swat at you with."

"Now, now, love," he took a step closer, his thumb and forefinger lifting her chin but unsuccessfully getting her gaze to lock with his, "you know that isn't entirely true, I have a whip for such purposes."

Her heart seized at his touch, and Blair crumpled her nose then scoffed to appear not phased, "And do you know what I have? A restraining order on speed dial if you don't leave me alone."

"Save the dirty talk for the bedroom," he slid both his hands to her lower back, pushing her forward against his chest causing a tiny gasp to escape from her parted lips. Both their hearts were beating at a rapid pace, like dynamite ready to explode. Each beat released gasoline into their veins, skin to skin contact creating the fire to set ablaze a trail of sparks in their bodies- echoing with waves of unspoken words of desire. "Those words would go nicely with my sexual torture tools."

"A jail cell would also go nicely with the handcuffs the police will put on you as they escort you away from my presence," she smiled maliciously with a sickeningly sweet demeanor, one that hid her insides that craved for his love to radiate back, "and..and touching isn't allowed!" she remarked at their new position together.

"You seem to be enjoying it," he briefly looped his fingers underneath her dress, feeling at the slight wetness of her underwear, which only made his own privates awaken with excitement. Her delectable mouth opened wide as her hues scanned around the night surroundings, silently praying no one was watching but also hoping somebody was. He only did this for her and only in public with her. It was scary and exhilarating all wrapped in one, it was the moment where they both held their breath as they felt their horizons expanding for each other only. The banter was cut off as they heard a roaring rumble of thunder; they both felt the pounding of raindrops falling upon their skin. Each drop flew downward at a sharp angle, feeling like tiny pebbles against their unprotected flesh.

Chuck then spontaneously grabbed Blair's hand and perfectly it fit with his, and he gave it a tug as he took off and ran through central park to find cover. Their chocolate colored hair was hopelessly clinging to their flawless faces, their clothes like stickers wrapped around their bodies as the water flooded them generously. The softened ground was sinking them down, so they both removed their shoes and left them behind on the soggy grass. It was like two kids playing in puddles, and although they loved themselves too much to look this horrendous, it was utterly bliss. They laughed and shouted and ran together, looking like fools but feeling invincibly foolish together. Blair was glancing around for shelter, but the only thing Chuck was looking at was her. When he saw that smile, he knew that it was his reason to be. He would give up anything to see the expression on her face every day until the day he died. She felt his eyes burning on her, and when she turned the pair both smiled like love-struck teenagers, their cheeks becoming crimson with blush. Finally, they saw a large rock with a slight overhang.

Chuck ducked under after Blair, her back against the rough rock, and his hand resting on the same surface next to her head. He slid his suit jacket across her shivering arms, in a last ditch attempt to keep her warm. They were both panting, this being the most physical exercise they had done in a while. It was quite the sight, the two of them looking like they had just dived into the ocean and ran a marathon afterwards.

In that moment, there was no bankruptcy, there was no game, and it was just Chuck and Blair looking at each other with hope and fear and all their true feelings coming alive. It was silent, and the rain had washed away their exteriors and here they were, vulnerable and free to show their true feelings.

Chuck reached forward and pushed a wet strand of hair away from her beautiful eyes that he was now getting lost in; her innocence was breaking his every wall down. He then leaned forward with impulse, his light pink lips parting as they moved closer to her rouge mouth. Nobody was watching, and they both knew it wasn't part of the game. This was real. This was raw. This was them. He was so close, and she could smell the scent of scotch and cologne which entered her nose and stung the back of her throat deliciously. His large hands found home on her hips, resting there as he allowed their lower halves to meet. All she had to do was move one inch closer, and their lips would collide so perfectly. They would collide into each other so helplessly.

_Ring. Ring._

It was like a bubble of ecstasy being bursted as Chuck heard the sound of his phone going off from his suit jacket, he jerked away and at the same time Blair jutted her chin downward. It was as if the moment had drifted away with the wind gust that just whooshed by them. Both of them were disappointed, but also both of them didn't want to admit that they had succumbed to the moment. Chuck dived his hand into the pocket and retrieved his shrieking phone, flicking water off it and holding it to his ears even though the rain made it difficult to listen. An agonizing moment went by and Blair listened in, only hearing Chuck's end of the conversation. The way he slowly put the phone away, the way his eyes whispered defeat, the way his shoulders slumped with hopelessness she knew something was wrong.

"They gave away my cruise line deal," he said to Blair, but it was coming from a distant place as he avoided looking at her, "Jack re-pitched it with a new business partner and they chose his proposal over mine," his hoarse voice bitterly admitted.

"Oh..." Blair lamely said, she took a step forward and reached out to place a hand on Chuck's shoulder which he so kindly brushed away.

"What are we going to do?" Chuck rubbed his jaw, thinking of a solution.

Blair smirked, "I say let's get the bitches. Up for a good old fashioned takedown, Bass?"

"With you? Always."

It was then chuck's phone vibrated again with a text, confirming who his second opponent was:

**GEORGINA SPARKS: Good luck.**

Game on.

_Jack Bass and our infamous bad boy, Chuck, have been fighting forever. It looks like Jack finally has had a success in stealing C's business pitch with the help of the one and only Georgina Sparks. Get out you popcorn, kiddos, this is gonna be one feud we don't want to miss. Who are you routing for? Team Bass-Waldorf or Team Bass-Sparks? All I know is there is no such thing as a war without causalities. You know you love me, xoxo – Gossip Girl._

**I know this chapter was a bit boring, but it's setting up for future events. Please review with comments, predictions, or ideas. Thank you!**


	8. All Is Fair in Love and War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

The warm scent of honeysuckle had claimed the bathroom as its prisoner, the delicious aroma emanating from the bubble bath in which Blair Waldorf calmly sat; a champagne glass in one hand and a macaroon in the other. If she was about to go on a scheming takedown of both Jack and Georgina, she needed to rejuvenate and become one with a fresh body. Chuck still hadn't arrived at their Empire penthouse, and Blair had to admit it was nice to feel single again. But if she was going bankrupt, she would need him. Not to mooch off of like someone from the Humphrey clan, but rather for support she knew he could give her.

She finished her wine and set the glass aside, and then downed the rest of her macaroon, shamelessly licking each of her fingers clean. That's when she heard slow clapping, and looked up to see that Chuck was watching her from a crack in the door with his signature smirk, _sexy_ smirk, donned on his chiseled face.

"I would try to hide the fact that I was here if I wasn't so turned on right now," he admitted, meandering into the room clad only in his velvety purple robe.

"Excuse me- boundary issues! Get out now Bass before I give you a real reason to hide," Blair grumpily said, fully aware of the bubbles rapidly diminishing from her lukewarm pool of water.

"It's been a long day," he slowly said, "sharing is caring, lets save water and finish bathing together," he then pulled loose his robe, revealing his completely naked form.

Blair groaned, covering her eyes with her hands but secretly peeking through the crevices between her fingers, "You have two seconds to cover up before I call security!"

He moved to the floor and laid in a seductive position, "and you have two seconds to get that fine ass up and come to daddy before I make you," he then reached down to an untouched tray of chocolate covered strawberries and sexily took a juicy bite out of one, licking his lips clean. It was humorous, but he managed to keep a straight face in his endeavors. Blair hated how turned on she was getting, and she hated that he looked so good naked.

"Become any cheesier and we might look like a low class porno," Blair snarled, her hand ripping her towel off its rack. His soft brown eyes darkened at the thought of her covering up.

"Low class or not, talking about porn requires thinking of sex," he blatantly stated, his words triggering blush to spread across Blair's cheeks.

"Sex with you? I'd rather dry hump a cactus."

"If you only knew how much that thought is making me aroused..." he closed his eyes, as if lost in thought.

"I'm done talking to you!" Blair said with her lips pouted, her face scrunched in frustration.

"You know I prefer no talking."

"Can you ever think of anything besides sex?"

"Why would I try?"

"To be a normal human being."

"Define normal," he shot back, standing up so that her view of him was unbearably toxic to her insides, making her feel sexually inclined.

"You're getting on my nerves!"

"And you're getting on my bed tonight, fair trade." He reassured, his eyes searching her. Blair then got up and quickly covered herself with her towel, allowing him a tauntingly short peek at her body. She proudly smiled, and stepped one foot out of the tub. However, when the next foot made its descent she felt herself slipping forward, embarrassingly squeaking against the tile as she fell downward.

Luckily, Chuck's instincts kicked in and his hands caught her now bare hips, her towel slinking to the floor as he pulled her up flush against his chest. Her wet soapy skin slick against his dry body. She was blushing on her cheeks and on the tips of her ears, which Chuck found absolutely endearing.

"Let go of me..." she tried to sound firm, but her voice only came out as shaky and unconvincing. He felt so good against her, his curly chest hairs a soft cushion.

"What did you feel at the park the other day?" He hoarsely asked, backing her roughly against the wall.

"W-what do you mean?" Blair stammered, acting clueless although she knew he was talking about the spark shared when they almost kissed- a true kiss, no acting.

"Is there more?" He pressed further in not only his words but with his body, "is this really fake, Blair?"

"This is an act, Chuck. Nothing more." But she paused because she knew it was a lie, and he paused because he hated that it might be true. But after every pause, comes play, and when that moment was triggered - two mouths collided together in a melody of lust and unspoken words.

While their mouths taunted each other in a crash of tongues and lips, his hands explored the curves of her slick skin, on a journey of her body. Her hands gripped his hair as he hoisted her thighs up around his waist; she clung to him like he was oxygen. With each movement she breathed in his essence and it made her come alive with an electric passion yearning for more.

He held her close as they backed away from the wall and tangled together on the bed, his lips reaching her smooth neck down to her breasts and all over; biting, sucking, kissing every inch of her. He couldn't wait any longer, he was so hard and she was so hot and her moans were encouragement for him to delve deep within her. So he did, he took his manhood in his hand and positioned himself before thrusting inside of her. She let out a noise that drove him wild, and he was lost in the sensation that she was.

In and out he plunged inside of her, his hands holding hers above her head as he roughly and quickly drove both of them to states of maddening pleasure. She was already wet, and when she began to buck against his own motions he nearly lost control right there.

"Tell me how it feels..." he groaned out, his eyes watching her face in which her mouth was agape and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Good...so good..."she hurriedly responded.

"What do…you want me...to do?"

"I...I..." she couldn't get out the words, every sense in her so overcome with absolute bliss.

"Say it..."

"Fuck me hard..." she purred out, he felt himself instantly reach an insane point of arousal. Innocent Blair was a queen to the streets, but a complete sex kitten in the sheets. He fought against her walls, both of them panting and sweating crazily.

Just like that, they continued until they were driven to their highest points. Together, they climaxed, and it was completely mesmerizing and intensely satisfying. Chuck flopped beside Blair and they both stared at the ceiling, chest heaving and thoughts racing. For the first time in Chuck Bass's life he hadn't had sex, he hadn't fucked, he had _made love._

Throughout the night they made love over and over and over again even through exhaustion, their bodies working together in a way that made them feel complete. They were two birds with broken wings, unable to take flight. But together they flew to cloud 9; they were exactly what each other needed. She was looking for perfection, in which in his eyes she was. He was looking for unconditional love, in which she could give. These needs were placed on them for a sole purpose- to be fulfilled, and the only way to do that was each other.

So they used each other, and they used their bodies to convey the words they couldn't say. In the shadows of the night, the truth lurked around them. The truth being, Chuck and Blair were hopelessly, helplessly, and honestly falling into each others love.

{Next Morning}

Blair awakened to the sound of light snoring, and the feel of a body safely wrapped around hers. The details of last night then entered her mind, a giddy smile formed on her glowing face. Everything about Chuck had been true, he was _amazing _in bed, not to mention how well-endowed he was. She would normally blush at such thoughts, but lying here undressed with him made her feel confident like never before. She glanced at the clock **9:34**, it read in bright red letters.

Today she had resolved to begin her scheming against Jack and Georgina, and with how restless Chuck had been last night; he probably wouldn't awaken until noon. She studied him for a brief moment; he looked so peaceful in his slumber. His hair was laughably fluffy and mussed up, his lips left in a tiny smile, and his morning stubble looking roughly yet utterly cute.

She drew herself out of bed, knowing she had a long day ahead. Manhattan's Elite Youth of The Year award was to be presented within the next week, it was a large event in which one of the Upper East Side's most promising and successful youth would receive an award, a spread in the New York Times, and great publicity. Eleanor had won the award in her young days, and Blair was resolved to do the same. It was the ultimate crowning of the Queen, or King, of New York City. Not to mention, a money grant was given and Eleanor and her could use it greatly.

Campaigning was to start today for her, and she would be out to make posters, chat with old friends, mingle and convince anybody into determining her as rightful Queen. Of course her scheme and this all at once was overwhelming, but she knew she could handle anything. After showering, getting dressed, and primping herself for the day she kissed Chuck's forehead and quietly exited the penthouse. She only made it a few steps down the street when she saw no other than Georgina Sparks clacking along the sidewalk demanding attention with her pale skin and oversized sunglasses like a vampire version of Paris Hilton.

"Blair, how ironic to see you today," Georgina said in her social voice, the falsely sweet one she used when she was actually meaning to be a bitch.

"Considering we both are in Manhattan, it isn't really too crazy of an idea," Blair lightly said back through gritted teeth, her eyes showing disgust but her lips pulled into a strained smile.

"Listen up, B," she said with a hideous tinge of hatred towards the letter, "I'm not playing games and I'm going to get what I want, the Elite Woman competition is coming up and I do intend to win without competition," she tossed a lock of raven hair over her shoulder and lowered her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose, "I can't wait to accept it. Once I do, I'll fully be equipped to become CEO of Waldorf Designs. Oops, was I not supposed to let anyone hear that mommy and you lost the company?"

"I can't help it that most people here wouldn't vote for a sex tape making, alcohol and party addicted whore who has enough guys in her pants that its basically become a tourist attraction," Blair efficiently said with a perky shrug. Georgina taking over the Waldorf legacy? Not going to happen.

"Sassy. Where is Chuck? I should really let him know his guard dog has been left off her leash," with an eyebrow raised Georgina's gaze traveled critically up and down Blair, "to bad she's all bark, no bite."

Her composure was lost only for a second before she pulled herself together, but before Blair could shoot a response back, the door to a café a few feet away swung open and Jack Bass emerged.

Georgina smiled wide and sweet, dramatically bringing a hand to her heart as she lovingly gazed at Jack, "Thank you so much, honey. You know how cranky I get without my coffee," She looked at Jack and the duo shared a kiss on the lips.

"Honey? Please don't tell me you two are a couple, I wouldn't want to know the mixture of diseases you guys could be harvesting together," Blair said with a shudder.

"Haven't you heard?" Jack began, "Georgina and I are dating, and we make quite the team. Tell Charles I said hello, would you? And give him these, one's for you too, babe," he said to Blair, with a wink as the envelopes slid into her hand. It made her skin crawl, she still didn't feel safe around him after he has sexually attacked her in Chuck's office. "We'll see you around," him and Georgina brushed by and Blair couldn't miss the final words Georgina hissed into her ear as they had passed.

"Drop out of the competition, and nobody get hurts."

Blair bit down on her lower lip then lackadaisically filed through the envelopes and found a glossy photo wedged underneath, it was a picture of a homeless woman holding up a sign made from a cardboard box reading "Gone Bankrupt: NEED MONEY." Her breath hitched and she examined it more with wary eyes, when she flipped it over in blue ink a message read, "Begging will never be the new black, but it seems Waldorf will be the new poor. Better back off soon. Kisses, G."

_Spotted: B looking shocked as a satisfied G and J walk away. What could our Queen possibly be worried about? I have a feeling we are about to find out. Blackmail is always in season, and secrets are always in style. Ask B, she probably knows that best. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

**Please comment with reviews, predictions, or ideas. Hearing what you have to say is what keeps me inspired to keep writing. Thanks, xoxo.**


	9. Sink or Swim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

**Also, if you are following this story this is my second chapter updated today, don't forget to read the one before this or you'll be confused! Xoxo.**

"Chuck? Chuck!" Blair loudly yelled into the Empire penthouse, her heels smacking against the wooden floor as she entered. She was shocked to see that Chuck was already awake, sitting at his work desk with a pen balanced behind his ear and papers scattered across the surface. He was clean shaven and fully dressed in his purple dress shirt and gray slacks, he looked devilishly handsome.

"If it isn't the vixen herself," he proclaimed with a self-satisfied smile, holding out his arms for her. Blair couldn't help but feel the amount of excitement that fluttered inside her, this whole moment feeling domestic. Maybe this would change things; maybe this would end their couple charade and begin a real relationship.

"We don't speak of our...'doings' to anyone, okay?" Was all she could say as he pulled her onto his lap, her legs on either side of his, facing him. He was smiling up at her, his almond shaped orbs admiringly betraying her.

"I don't want anyone else to know of the fire you have within…" He stole a few kisses along her neck, down to the collarbone, "I don't want any other man to try and demoralize you further."

"And what if they do?" She teased back, biting her lip to hold back the soft laughter sure to erupt from the tickle of his lips against her flesh.

"You're mine," he proclaimed, caressing the small of her back with his large hands, "they wouldn't dare." Both of their playful attitudes changed, the mood setting to a more serious one.

"What does this mean for us, Chuck?" She meekly said, her wide eyes grazing over his. He tensed, the sudden words of Bart Bass telling him to never fall in love echoed in his mind.

He swallowed and icily said, "Should it mean something?" He shoved her lightly off of his lap and scooted his chair into the opening of the desk, turning his focus to the work in front of him.

"It was just sex? We said no touching..."

"We broke the rules, Blair. I'm notorious for it; look me up if you think otherwise." He felt how his words contrasted with his feelings, but his façade had to be placed. Business didn't break hearts; women did, so why not focus on the one that doesn't bring pain?

"Three words, eight letters. I know you feel it too," Blair pleaded with him, her arms crossed as if they could protect her from anything he could say back.

"We're a fake couple Blair. What we truly are is friends with benefits, that's how we are. We are Chuck and Blair; could you truly imagine us as a couple?" Chuck asked incredulously. Maybe she couldn't. Chuck Bass didn't hold hands, he didn't care about feelings, and he didn't plan dates or go to the movies. What he did was use women, and last night he had used her.

She weakly smiled and nodded her head, as if agreeing with what he had said. There was a thin line between love and lust, a tightrope blurred by her blind hope. She couldn't give up what they had, she couldn't give up the teasing and the lust for roses and boredom and neither could he.

But all she could think of was how she loved him.

All he could think of was how he loved her.

But together, they couldn't make it work. That's the saddest love of all. Not the kind that results in heartbreak or the kind of love that ends. The saddest love is when two people feel it and know it, becoming like the sun and earth orbiting around one another but never colliding. Never becoming one.

{Later That Day}

**BLAIR: Meet me at The Empire Bar, we have business to discuss.**

**CHUCK: I wouldn't miss it.**

Chuck ran his hand through his perfectly sculpted hair as the elevator took him towards the bar. He felt like shit for hurting Blair, _again, _but they both knew it was for the best. They'd leave it as three words, eight letters and go on like nothing happened. Chuck Bass didn't do love, he did women- and lots of them in lots of places. He expected Blair to be shaken up, but as he glanced at her clad in a curve-hugging little black dress looking like walking perfection, he couldn't help but get crashed with her exuding waves of confidence.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," he said as he walked up to the booth Blair had chosen, a secluded one in the corner only dimly lit by a flickering candle and only allowing the sound of a light hum from the other people around. On the table was a cosmopolitan glass stained with her red lipstick, and an untouched scotch for him. In between the two glasses rested two envelopes in the center of the table. He had to admit she looked fucking sexy like this, prepared to do business with him and talk dirty with scheme.

He loosened his tie and cleared his throat before scooting into the booth. She had placed his drink across from hers, and he wondered if this was on purpose, that she feared him getting too close. He slid next to her, and to his surprise she didn't flinch nor push him way. In fact, she ignored him in a nonchalant way that drove him crazy.

"A few guys bought me some drinks, I made do with my time," she shrugged and allowed the strap of her dress to slip down her creamy shoulder, when he leaned in to kiss at the newly revealed skin she reached to grab her drink so that he missed. He felt possessive, guys buying _his _Blair drinks. He placed a hand on her knee and watched as she slowly gulped down her drink. He squeezed her knee and slid his hand to her inner thigh, protectively claiming her as his.

"The other day Jack handed me these," Blair set down her glass and jutted out her chin towards the tiny cream envelopes, "he and the wicked witch of the UES, Georgina, are a couple and working to not only secure the cruise deal but to take away my crown as Most Elite."

"Wait. You saw Jack?" He tensed and removed his hand from her leg. Slinking his arm around her waist and pulling Blair close to him instead. The lack of response she had to his touch was making him curious, she seemed disinterested which only made him try harder.

"That's not the point, Chuck. He invited us to his gala, the cruise isn't ready to sail but a model ship is styled and the event will be held on board. Georgina is organizing it and he is working on the business aspects, we've been invited."

Chuck scoffed and downed his scotch, "We aren't going. I won't let you near either of them."

"Oh yes we are, what better way to destroy them then in their own career endeavor? Their cruise ship may not sink but I can assure you they will."

He smirked at her; she was so attractive when planning a takedown, "what did you have in mind?'

"Public humiliation and utter destruction. What else?"

"Have I ever told you how much I adore you?"

"No, and save your breath," she removed his hand from her waist as if it was contaminated, "your benefits weren't nearly good enough to make us adore each other," she then got up and blew him a kiss, "I'll see you tonight, _friend."_ And as she sashayed away, purposely swinging her hips, she knew she had him hook, line, and sinker.

Blair Waldorf was about to make Chuck Bass chase her, Georgina Sparks run away from her, and Jack Bass cower because of her. She was about to make waves, and couldn't wait to drown everyone in her power.

{The Next Day}

"You've looked at that screen more then you've looked at me all day," Chuck Bass bitterly said to Blair, as he stood by the closet adjusting his outfit in the mirror. He was currently working on his buttons, but poorly getting them done as his gaze was focused on the reflection in the mirror. Not of his own, but rather of Blair whom was sitting in the bed behind him, her eyes glued to the laptop in which she was currently digging up dirt about the cruise gala.

"Jealous, Bass?"

"It's been lying on top of you for hours with your hands all over it, if you ever want me to take its spot I'd more than happily oblige," he responded, having to undo a row of buttons because he had pushed them into the wrong slots.

"Need help?" She got up from the bed and slid between Chuck and the mirror, offering a genuine grin as she finished his buttons and put on his tie for him.

"Why are you suddenly playing the role of happy wife?"

"My mother must be convinced I have a boyfriend and Bart must see you still have a girlfriend for when you take back your cruise ship and for when I get nominated for Elite Youth. Better practice now."

"I won't complain, although I do prefer undressing rather than the other way around…" he slowly drawled, his eyes mischievously linking with hers. She rolled her eyes and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"And I prefer you not trying to always be nude," she bit out, describing his recent attraction to walking around their suite naked.

"That was one time; it was especially hot last night."

"Then why did you ask me to get us more blankets?" She raised a brow.

"To add ambience," he lied, keeping a cool composure with a pleased smirk.

"I'm not brain dead, Bass. Ambience isn't in your vocabulary."

"And kindness apparently isn't in yours," he retorted.

"I'm the Queen Bitch, what can I say?"

"Well, you could say yes to all my desires."

"Not what I meant, it was a rhetorical question," she crossed her arms.

They both smirked at each other for a brief moment before saying their goodbyes as he headed off to work. A real couple, they were not. A fake couple, they were. So couldn't they still reap the perks like this without feelings being involved?

Once he was sure to be gone, Blair got to work. She slid her slender fingers across the keypad of her phone, dialing a number as a devilish smile claimed her lips.

"Evelyn's party planning, how may I help you?" the voice on the other hand echoed.

"Yes, Hi, I'm calling on behalf of a Georgina Sparks. I'm her assistant and we have some changes to be made to the gala, it's a surprise for her. A gift from us all to make this event beyond and above all her expectations," Blair wickedly grinned.

"I wasn't informed this would be happening," the voice stuttered, the girl obviously flustered.

"I sure hope you aren't denying Miss. Spark's and my's requests, she is paying good money for your services and I hope you understand this. Well, do you?!" Blair dramatically acted shocked and appalled.

"Of, of course I do! What do we need to change ma'am?"

Blair smiled wide and sat on the edge of her bed, reveling at how easy this had been before simply stating, "Everything."

{Evening That Day}

It was a rare opportunity Blair ever shoved her face full of fast food, but when Chuck came home with a bag full of Chinese cuisine, she couldn't help but give in. The pair was sitting on the floor, their feast spread out in front of them.

"You did what?" Chuck incredulously asked, nearly choking on his sesame chicken as he listened to Blair explain what she had completed today. Blair laughed at his reaction and licked some sauce off the corner of his lip.

"I called the party planner; it was a piece of cake. I just…made some alterations." She proudly grinned, slurping down a seasoned noodle.

"You haven't lost your touch," he complimented, throwing a napkin into the pile of trash that had formed.

"But... I still need a favor," by the way she had scooted up to his side, began to bat her eyelashes, and ran her hand on his inner thigh (dangerously close to his crotch) he knew he was doomed. "And you are my 'boyfriend' so you would do anything for me right?"

"Spit it out, Waldorf. By the way, I'll have you know that's the only time I'll ever use those words, I'd prefer for you to swallow" his hues glanced down at his crotch to her perfect lips and back up to her disgusted face.

"This is not time for your sexual innuendos!"

"Next time don't forget to button your shirt then, its provoking me," he smirked and glanced down at her cleavage, which he had been secretly stealing glances at ever since he noticed the top button had come undone.

"If I wore a turtleneck and ski pants, you'd be provoked," she critically said, "now, anyways, you're going to need to save that sexual energy for someone else."

"Who?" He slowly said.

"Georgina Sparks. If she isn't kept occupied she may try to bounce in to check on her gala and ruin my plans of setting up a completely horrendous party. Leave your phone on in the room so I can listen in just in case she says anything or tries to leave."

"You want me to seduce her?"

"Yes, but no sex! I know you and even she wouldn't be below your standards."

"She does have a reputation for being a beast in bed, but she's much too clingy for my liking."

"Good. Ask her to meet you at the bar, bring her to the room and keep her entertained. I'll send you a text once it's time to blow her off. Are you in?" Blair knew she had him, but making him feel like he had a say in this would work to her advantage.

"Yes, Impeccable plan."


End file.
